Love Me Like I Know You Can
by Jesse1020
Summary: Not enough room, summary inside! Rated M for a reason!
1. Summary

Dark Visions

Love Me Like I Know You Can

Hello everyone! Welcome to my dark world! *Laughs evilly* I shall warn you now, if you wish to keep your innocence, you should stop reading.

I said stop.

STOP!!!

Alright! If you're still reading, then I'm assuming you are willing to enter my dark and twisted mind! When I am through with you, you will no longer be able to look at a member of the opposite sex without thinking very inappropriate things! Now, onto the actual summary!

WARNING!! Lemony goodness, threesomes, foursomes? Is that a word? Either way! Gabriel/Kait, Rob/Anna, Anna/Kait, Anna/Kait/Rob Rob/Gabriel/Kait! If you can think it, I can make a lemon out of it! Ideas, anyone? Maybe I'll throw Lewis in there, or Frost! Maybe Jackal Mac! Yummy yummy! Maybe a little Mr. Z with some Joyce? Maybe a little bit of Bri? How about Timmy? Give me a character, and I can twist them and turn them, until they are as perverted as I am!!!

Expect the first chapter to be Gabe/Kait!

Love y'all!

-Jesse


	2. Dreaming

**A/N-Let me tell you now. This is not going to be an abuse lemon. This is the loving, caring side of Gabriel. It's also my first lemon, so please, no flames. This is going to be Kait's first time, so he's going to go slow, and calm. Please don't be afraid to yell at me if I get the characters wrong. I've only read the book once, and it didn't show much about Gabe's kind side. So I'm kinda going with the flow here. Oh, gonna have a story line too!**

**I own nothing. If I owned Gabriel, I wouldn't be here writing.

* * *

**

Love Me Like I Know You Can

Gabriel/Kaitlyn

"Gabriel! Put me down this instant!" I yelled at him, pounding my fists against his back. He chuckled, running his hand down my bare calf. I jumped. _Great day to where shorts..._ I muttered to myself. I felt him nod.

_I agree..._

I slapped his back, but missed, and ended up hitting his butt. I felt him smirk.

"A little naughty, aren't we Kait?" He said, his voice full of......... What was that? Lust? I, of course, flushed beet red, and not from being hung upside down for five minutes.

"I, uhh, I mean, I mean, uhhh...." I was blushing a hundred different shades of red, as I realized where he had carried me. We were in his room.

_ Our room...._ He reminded me, and I sighed.

"Our room." I amended. He chuckled again, setting my down on his bed.

"Our bed." He corrected me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, fine, alright. It's our room, our bed, our-" He cut me off by pressing his lips to mine. "Shhhh....." He murmured as he moved one of his hands up to stroke my hair away from my face, and kiss me again. All to soon, he pulled back again, and I was once again stuck by his beauty.  
"I've told you how beautiful you are, right?" I asked, half teasing, half serious. He rolled his eyes, before pressing his lips to mine, once, twice, three times.

"Yes, every day." He said in a mocking tone. I rolled my eyes, before scooting back to the middle of the bed, pulling my knees up to my chest. He followed me, crawling towards me until he was on his knees in front of me. He leaned forward, giving me plenty of time to back away. He slowly, too slowly, pressed his lips to mine, gripping his hands on the bed. I knew what he wanted, and to tell you the truth, it scared the crap out of me. He pulled back an inch, before moving to sit beside me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said quietly, as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I'm fine, really." I could almost feel him roll his eyes.

_I'm in your head Kait. You can't hide anything from me._ He used the mental connection as if to remind me of this. I rolled my eyes, before tilting my head the tiniest bit to kiss him on the shoulder.

"Sorry." I murmured against his warm skin. He pulled me back, looking me in the eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Kait." He told me, his eyes serious. I sighed, before closing my eyes, and drifting off into a light sleep.

~*~*~

"Kait! Kaitlyn, wake up!" I felt someone shaking my shoulders, and I reluctantly pulled myself out of dream land. "Kait, come ON!"

"Lewis?" I murmured, sitting up, and wiping the sleep out of my eyes.

"Kait, come on! Anna's dog is about to give birth! Hurry up!" He grabbed onto my wrist, but a second later, his hand was gone.

"Give her a minute Lewis. We'll _both_ be down in a minute." Gabriel's voice was annoyed, and I jumped into his mind before he had a chance to block me. I saw that he had already been down to see Anna, and Dakota. The dog was lying on the ground, her large stomach quivering every now and then.

"Oh!" I said, shooting up out of bed, and reaching for my house coat. Gabriel grabbed my arm before I had a chance to get to the door.

"Lewis. Get. Out."

Lewis just nodded, before scampering back down the hall.

"Gabriel, we have to-" He cut me off by pressing two fingers to my lips. "But-" I tried to say around his fingers. He just laughed, and covered my mouth with his whole hand. I glared at him, putting my hands on my hips.  
"Will you give me a chance to speak if I remove my hand?" He asked, and I nodded sharply. He sighed, and then pulled me with him to the bed. "I..... I wanted to say sorry. I shouldn't have been so forward last night, I should have given you a say." He smiled sadly, and cradled my face in his hands. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yes." I sighed, leaning my cheek into his palm.

"Alright. Thank you." He said before his kissed me on the forehead, and we raced off down the stairs.

~*~*~

"Anna!!" I smiled as I saw my best friend on the ground, next to her dog, a large Golden Retriever named Dakota. She was breathing in quick bursts, and Anna had he palms against her stomach. She looked distraught.

"There's something wrong Kait!" She cried. Rob wrapped his arm around her shoulders, squeezing softly. He smiled up at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. "She's too weak!" Tears started to run down her face, and Rob tried to soothe her.

"Shh, shh, let me try." He murmured as he kissed her cheeks. Placing his hands on Dakota's large stomach, he began the energy transfer that he had done so many times before, on me, on Gabriel, on all of us. Dakota's eyes seemed to regain some of their sparkle, and she began to push again.

"Where is the father?" I asked Anna, and she looked up at me with tear-filled eyes.

"He was hit a few weeks ago." She said quietly, wiping new tears from her eyes. Getting down on my knees, I wrapped my arms around her.

"Honey, I'm so sorry." I said as I squeezed her.

"I've got one!" Rob called out as Dakota put the first pup; all black, in front of Dakota.

"Here comes another one!" Lewis called out, and we all turned to see it. I was alarmed at first, I thought it had purple fur. But I quickly noticed that it had white fur, it was just very, very thin. Lewis placed that one in front of Dakota as well, and Anna smiled.

"That's it." She said quietly, reaching out to stroke Dakota's soft fur. "We should leave her alone. She'll be fine now." As we all stood up, Anna threw her arms around Rob. "Thank you." She whispered into his neck.

"Anytime honey, anytime."

~*~*~

**(A/N- I've decided I suck a lemons........ Anyone care for some lemonade? Oh, and btw, this is Kait's dream, not real life. It's the only way I could fit it into the storyline and still get this chapter up!!!)**

_"Mmmmm, Gabriel....." I moaned as Gabriel kissed his way up my stomach. _

_ "Is this what you want Kait?" He asked as his fingers played with my slit. My hips bucked, and another moan was ripped from my lips. _

_ "Yes, oh god, please....." I moaned, my breathing getting close to hyperventilating as he kissed closer and closer to my dripping pussy. "Yes!" I hissed as he ran his tongue over my clit, causing me to buck my hips again. He chuckled, and the cool air blowing against my over-heated core sent a thousand different sensations bursting through me, all at one. "Please, please Gabriel, please....." I moaned. "Kait?" He asked, reaching up and shaking my arms. "Kait....."_

I woke up slowly, and the first think I saw was Gabriel, a large grin spread across his angel's face.

"What?" I muttered, rolling over and covering my face with a pillow as a blush spread over my cheeks.

"I never thought you could make sounds like that." He murmured, causing me to jump, as his voice was right next to my ear. I blushed an even deeper shade of red, and tried to sink into the mattress. He chuckled, running his fingers over my back, and tracing small circles on my hips. I jumped, again, when his smooth voice was right beside my ear. "What were you dreaming about Kait?"

* * *

**A/N- Don't hate me!!!! I know, I've kept you waiting SOOO long, and then I give you a cliff hanger? If I give you guys teasers, will you forgive me? Only thing is, you have to review. See that little box down there points down* Yeah, that's your SECRET ticket to teasers!!! Yeah, it's magical, but I mean, go ahead and tell all your friends!!!**

**Love y'all, Jesse 3**


	3. Big Mistake

**A/N- Oh. My. GAWD! I feel soooooooo bad D= I hate the fact that I have left you guys waiting for sooooo long ='( But….  
I'm back now *cheers*  
But seriously, I'm like, begging your guy's forgiveness here….. Please forgive me? Please? Pretty pretty please? If I make a Twitter and post regular teasers, will you all forgive me?  
I hope you all said yes =D  
Now, to the amazing smuttyness! I have decided I am going to take requests for how…. And where…. Gabe and Kait will… Shall I say… Get it on =D  
Oh, and in case you're wondering, the reason I haven't been able to update in like…. 6 months is cause of some serious shit in my life…. Yeah.  
ON TO THE SMUTTYNESS!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but this paticular story line. If I owned Gabriel, I wouldn't be here writing ;-D**

Love Me Like I Know You Can

Chapter 2

Gabriel/Kaitlyn

"What were you dreaming about Kait?"

I heard the question, but I just rolled over and buried my flaming cheeks in the pillows. "Nothing..." I muttered, clinging to the blankets that covered me. He kissed along my neck, causing me to sigh.

"It didn't sound like 'nothing'…" He murmured as he kissed my ear. I groaned in frustration, and he chuckled. "You know, I could just pull the answers out of your head....." I panicked, throwing up the best shields I could this early in the morning. "See, it wasn't nothing." He said with another laugh, but to my surprise, he didn't push it anymore. Instead, he grabbed a clean towel off the pile of laundry I had yet to fold, and walked into the bathroom.

"What time is it....?" I asked as I sat up, squinting at the bright light.  
_  
Just after eleven._ Gabriel told me through the web.

_Thanks._ I murmured in response.

Digging through my drawers, I sent out another message. _What are we doing today?_

I felt the equivalent of a mental shrug. _Whatever you want. Anna and Kessler were going down to the beach, and Lewis and Lydia are staying in to watch a movie...._

Working up as much confidence as I could, and walked quietly towards the bathroom door while he was focused on the words. He had turned the shower on, and I grabbed myself a towel. _Hey Gabriel....._ I started, embarrassment coating my thought, despite my attempted bravado.  
_  
Yeah?_ He answered, amusement obvious in his thoughts.

I could feel a blush rising to my cheeks, matching the fiery color of my hair. _I need a shower as well...._ I said, stepping into the bathroom before I lost all my courage and went running like the baby I was.

His surprise was the least of my worries. _Baby, you don't have to, you can go first..._ He said, but I had already shed my clothes, and stepped into the shower. Steam had filled the room, but I could still see him well. He was frozen in his astonishment, and I caught a stray thought. _So beautiful...._

I stepped slowly towards him, and at that moment, all my confidence fled me, leaving me in the steamy shower, with Gabriel, both of us completely naked. Grreeeaaatt......

"Baby...." He whispered, touching my cheek with his finger tips, before reaching up to cup both of my cheeks. "Can I wash your hair?" He asked as he stroked the smooth skin just below my ear. I just nodded, unable to utter a single syllable. He reached over and filled his palm with my shampoo, while I stared a hole through the sparkling white tile. He rubbed his hands together to work up a lather, before working the shampoo into my hair, massaging my scalp with his fingertips.

"You don't have to do this, Kait. You don't have to prove anything to me…." He whispered as he tilted my head back so that the spray of water washed the shampoo out of my hair. "I love you Kait…… And you're beautiful."

To my surprise, he was a perfect gentleman through the rest of the shower, even when he worked the body wash over my breasts, and down through the apex of my thighs. I shuddered when he massaged the soap into my thighs, but he kept moving without as much as a twitch.

He had closed me out of his thoughts though, so I was unable to read what he was actually thinking. He could be imagining very ungentlemanly things for all I knew. The suspense was killing me.

"My turn….." I murmured with as much courage as I could work up, but when I went to reach for the bottle of body wash, Gabriel's strong fingers grasped my reaching wrist.

"Please, Kait, don't." For the first time since I entered the shower, he met my gaze, and I knew in an instant why. His eyes were black with need, and also for the first time, I noticed the massive erection he was sporting.

"Oh." Was my brilliant response, and I was so dazed that when he finally let go of my wrist- a little to roughly, I might add- that I stumble back against the wall.

He let out a predatory growl when my nipples involuntarily hardened from the instant cold of the bare tile. "Fuck, Kait, if you don't get out……"

With a sudden rush of courage, I stepped forward until our chests were touching, my bare nipples brushing his toned muscles. "What, Gabriel? What will happen?"

Gabe was frozen with shock, barely able to breathe. His walls were crashing down around him in his lust, and suddenly every fantasy he had ever thought up was on display for me to watch. I gasped with the intensity of the emotions these mini videos invoked on my body. I swayed on my feet, stumbled, and suddenly the tile was swirling up towards my face. Gabriel caught be before I cracked my skull on the floor, but that was barely an improvement. It brought us chest to chest, his hard-on pressing into my belly. The liquid that seeped down my thighs wasn't entirely from the shower.

"Fuck… Kait…" I could resist wrapping my arms around his neck and getting up on my tiptoes to kiss him on the lips, effectively silencing his complaint. All of my awkwardness had left with the arrival of this lust that consumed me in a never-ending fire.

"Kait, please, I can't-" I smiled when a gasp left his lips. But before I could even blink, he had me pressed up against the cold tile of the shower wall. I instinctively arched away from the instantaneous cold…… Which pressed me tighter to his chest. The elicited another beautiful growl from his lips, which brought on a soft moan from me.

"Kait, please!" He begged, shoving himself away from me aching body just long enough for the hot water to run out, and for me to shriek when the freezing cold water hit my breasts.

We both lunged for the door, all but crashing to the ground as we both tried to catch our falls, but just ended up entangled in each other.

As quickly as the water had change from hot to cold, Gabriel was suddenly on top of me, his lips against mine, his pulsing erection pressed against my thigh.

"You play with fire, Kaitlyn, and you're going to get burned…." The line was completely cheesy, but uncannily appropriate. His hard-on was like molten fire against my thigh, and my core was pulsing heat as well as liquid.

When I imagined my first time, I imagined a beautiful four poster bed, rose petals covering satin sheets, and Gabriel, of course.

_Hmmmm, rose petals, you say?_Gabriel had the decency to crawl off of me, and cradle me high up against his chest as he carried us over to the bed.

_That could be arranged…..  
_  
I was surprised, to say the least, when he pulled a container of rose petals out from under the bed, and sprinkled them over the sheets.

_There isn't much I can do about the bed or the sheets…_ I murmured, my smile wavering as tears came to my eyes.

But I do have you.

"I love you, Gabriel. Now get your butt over here and make love to me."

**(A/N- I was very tempted just to leave you there, because that was the place I was originally planning on dropping it off =D But I've taken so long…… I feel really bad, so I won't leave you hanging like that xD)**I didn't have to ask him twice. The second I lay down on the bed, he was lying beside me, his warm fingers stroking over my hips.

"Mmmm, are you sure about this baby?" He whispered as he rolled on top of me, trailing kisses up and over my neck and jaw line.

"I've never been so sure of anything else in my entire life, Gabriel." I murmured, cradling his strong jaw in my small hands.

No more words were spoken as he carefully lined himself up at my entrance, his eyes never leaving mine as he slowly, so slowly, entered me for the first time.

It was slightly uncomfortable as he pressed into me, but he was so gentle, so careful, that when he finally reached my resistance, I was already stretched enough that it barely hurt at all.

"Oh god, Kait… I love you. I love you." He whispered, his gaze never leaving mine as he started at a slow pace, rocking his hips in and out of my heated core.

"Oh Gabriel," I gasped, letting my head fall back against the pillows with a _whoosh_.  
Oh my god, Gabriel…… please, go faster….." I moaned finally, unable to take his slow pace any longer. "Please…"

"What were you dreaming about, Kaitlyn?" He murmured through clenched teeth, slowing down his pace with obvious effort. "Tell me."

I understood his meaning all too well, but despite the fact that he was sheathed in my heat and we were both completely naked, I felt embarrassed about that particular dream.

"No……"

"Tell me, or I'll stop."

_You're evil._  
I groaned when he slowed the pace down even more, just to pick it up again a second later. Apparently the pace was killing him, as well. I could probably get away with not telling him…. If I could last longer than him.

You love it.

Yeah, right. Like that was going to happen.

"You." I gasped, my hands clutching at his shoulders as I tried to push against him, tried to gain some leverage to push him into me.

For that information he rewarded me with a quick thrust, but only one. "Please, Gabriel!" I whimpered, lifting my head from the pillows to beg him with my eyes.

"What were we doing in this dream, Kait?" He growled. "Please, just tell me. I can't take it much longer…."

I whimpered, letting my head hit the pillow again. "It was about you. You… You were licking…. Oh god, please! That's why I was moaning….. Now please, please……"

Obviously, he was as desperate as I was, because I could barely get the words out before he had tripled the pace, skin hitting skin as he completely sheathed himself in my core, hitting depths that I hadn't know I had.

"Fuck…. Kait…. Please, tell me you're-" He growled loudly, his sweat-covered hair flying as his head fell back. "Tell me you're close, I can't last-" And that was that. My muscles clenched down as if preparing for impact, and truly I was. One last stroke against my inner walls had me falling off that cliff that I had been climbing since I entered that shower.

"Oh god…" Gabriel growled as his juices joined mine, pounding into me a few times more until we were both completely spent.

It wasn't until Gabriel had slid out of me and rolled me onto of his chest did I realize what we had just done.

"Gabriel," I whispered, placing my hands on his chest so I could lift myself to look into his eyes. "We didn't use a condom."

**A/N- …………… OMG! Kait, what were you THINKING? Sheesh . Hahaha…. Yeah  
Do you all hate me for the cliffy? Do you hate me for taking so long? Do you just plain hate me? Or do you love me sooooo much that you just can't stand it? Either way ^_^**

**Can you guys ever forgive me?  
Tell me in a... review?**

**LUV YOU GUYS TO BITS! Even if you don't love me =D**

**~Love y'all, Jesse 3~**


	4. Another Mistake

**A/N- Hello again everyone! I hope you just LOVED my last update…. And you know, the fact that I am the worst procrastinator EVER…. But yeah xD  
Just a quick question before we get to the CRAZINESS of Kait and Gabe not using protection… Do you guys (or most of you anyway) really like my style of writing that much? Cuz I mean, it's…. In my own opinion, not that good o.O**

**Disclaimer- Same as always, not mine (except the story line ;D)**

Love Me Like I Know You Can

Chapter 3

Gabriel/Kaitlyn

"Oh shit," Gabriel whispered, but his fingers still snaked up to grip my shoulders and pull me back down to his chest. "The first time… The first time, and I fuck up this bad."

I didn't have to be in his head to read the fact that he was absolutely distraught by his incompetence. Without even thinking, I reached out to kiss him.

"Gabe, baby, please… Don't beat yourself up. I wouldn't change a thing. _Not one thing._ It caught me by surprise is all. And anyway, I'm on the pill."

The relief he felt was tangible.

"You sure?" He whispered, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead before I snuggled my nose into the crook of his neck.

"Of course baby. Every morning. I can't believe you haven't noticed it." I was trying to joke, trying to lighten the mood. It worked, for the most part.

"I'm too busy looking at you, beautiful. I don't have the attention span to pay attention to what pills you're taking, too."

I laughed softly, and he groaned softly when it made my lips brush against a sensitive spot on his neck. "Hmmm…." I murmured, testing out this new-found weapon by flicking my tongue out against the spot.

"Fuck, Kait…" He growled softly, before rolling me under him while I giggled, kissing that spot again.

"Now now, Gaby," I grinned when Gabriel growled at me. He _hated _that nickname. "We just-"

My words ended with a gasp when Gabe bent his head down and wrapped his lips around my nipple, which hardened instantaneously.

"You were saying?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Ummm, Kait? Gabriel?"

Lewis peeked his head into our room, and Gabriel quickly threw the sheet over our naked bodies, a growl resonating deep in his throat.

"What do you need Lewis?" I asked, pushing past Gabriel's restraining arm so I could sit up. I, of course, held the sheet up against my chest.

"Well, umm, Anna and Rob were too..."

_Nice show, guys.  
_

_Shut the fuck up, Kessler.  
_

_Rob, be nice. Kait, come down here please?  
_

My cheeks were flaming red; Gabriel's were too, but while mine were due to extreme embarrassment, I was pretty sure Gabe's was because of extreme anger; directed mostly at Rob.

_I'll be right down, Anna.  
_

_No, you won't.  
_

_Gabriel..._

We all scolded Gabe at the same time, but he still wrapped a protective arm around me.

_What do you want her for?  
_

_I just want to talk to her Gabriel.  
_

In a total non-Anna like move, we were all suddenly closed off from her mind. Sure, we could hear her thoughts, but only the ones directed at us.

_I don't believe you.  
_

"_Gabriel, stop it!" _I yelled at him, both out loud and in our minds. "I'm not a baby, Gabe. I can make my own decisions. And I want to go talk to Anna."

Lewis had already left, so I was safe to throw the covers off and stalk towards my dresser, pulling out the first things my fingers touched, and then heading straight for the bathroom door.

"Kait…"

"Don't 'Kait' me!"

He stayed silent after that, and I thought he was going to let me leave without another fight. But when I stepped out of the bathroom, I was disappointed to see that our bedroom window was open, and Gabe was nowhere to be found.

_Sorry baby, I didn't mean to be controlling.  
_

_It's alright. I shouldn't have over-reacted.  
_

We traded soft words the whole time I was making my way down the stairs, but Gabriel fell silent- closing himself off from me- when I reached Anna and Rob's door.

_No, I'm in the kitchen Kait.  
_

I could almost hear Gabe's sigh of relief that I wouldn't have to enter Rob's bedroom, but I ignored him. I had more important things on my mind.

"Hey Anna, what's up?"

For the first time in a while, Anna was alone. No Rob, no Lewis, no dogs.

"I need your help, Kait."

"Of course honey, what's wrong?"

I sat down next to Anna, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"What do you think would happen if one of us got pregnant? What would happen to the web? Would the baby become a part of it, or separate? Would the baby have our gifts, or not? Would they be caught in the cross fire of all these psychic battles?"

She babbled on like that for another minute or two, until I was forced to pull her into a hug; she was nearly hyperventilating.

"Anna, honey, why are you worrying about this?"

Tears started leaking down Anna's cheeks when I pulled back, and she looked down into her lap. I waited for a second, just long enough to realize that she wasn't looking at her lap, but at her stomach.

"I'm pregnant, Kait."

**A/N- Ohhhhhhhh! How's that for dramatic? xD Well my original idea was to end it there, but I feel really bad for not posting, and really, that is crazy short. So, without further ado, I give you the rest of the chapter! =D **

I couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Anna was... Pregnant? How? When?

"Anna..."

"I don't know how it happened! We used protection, and I'm on the pill, but..." Her hands were shaking so hard it was nearly impossible for her to pull the pregnancy test out of the little bag she carried everywhere, but she managed.

And there it was. That little pink line that would change our lives forever.

"When?" I managed to whisper, my brow furrowing in confusion.

"Three weeks ago. It was our first time... Kait, I don't know what to do!"

I wasn't really paying attention. Her first time, and she got pregnant. Now doesn't that sound familiar? If Anna got pregnant with the use of a condom, what chance did I have? I know the birth control pill is 99% effective, but really, how often does that really happen?

"Kait?" Anna shook my shoulder slightly, tears still leaking down her cheeks.

"I don't know... Do you want to keep it? Have you told Rob?"

Anna was silent for a long time, and I left her to her thoughts. I was driving myself in circles as it is. I took the pill that morning, right? I had to of... But wait, what if I didn't? What if I missed one? What if... what if...

"I don't know..."

"Anna? What's wrong?" God Rob, do you ever have the worst timing.

"Rob..." She started, but he was already at her side, touching every piece of skin he could reach.

"Are you hurt? Let me help..."

Everyone froze when Rob's hand drifted over Anna's stomach

"Anna, what's going on?" Rob pulled his hand back from her stomach, rubbing his palm over her jeans as if whatever was inside her might have infected him.

"Rob, I was going to tell you..."

"When? When were you going to tell me that I impregnated the woman I love?"

"Rob, please, let me explain..."

"Oh yes, I'd love to hear the explanation for this one..."

"Anna? What's going on?" We all turned to look at Lewis, standing in the doorway with his floppy mess of black hair almost covering his eyes.

"You're pregnant? Whoa! Cool!"

I threw Lewis a glare that had him scurrying backwards out of the doorway, and it wasn't until I sensed Gabriel placing a hand on a seething Rob's shoulder that I turned back to look at Anna. She was staring at Rob with tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Anna, listen to me," I whispered, kneeling down in front over her and taking both her elegant hands in my own. "I'll be with you through this, alright? Whether you decide to keep the baby or not, I'll be with you."

Anna nodded silently. She stood and walked to the door before looking up at Rob. "I was going to tell you tonight."

And then she left.

**A/N- Soooo? You likey? It's not as long as I would have liked, but beggers can't be choosers xD  
Hmm... How are you guys with Anna being pregnant? Good thing? Bad thing? And I want a vote. Should Kait be pregnant too? Should they both have their babys, or maybe one of them miscarrys? Or maybe both? Or maybe Anna isn't pregnant, but her body picked up on Kait's hormones through the web... I don't know! Tell me what you want, people! Oh, and I am truly sorry for taking so long to post, but I would really love it if you clicked that magic little but down there! It makes me happy =D Actually, it makes me feel guilty for not posting... But we'll get onto that later!  
As always, love you all tons!  
-Jess**


	5. The Big Question

**A/N- Hey everybody! =D How are y'all doing? I'm hoping that I can get this chapter up sooner than the last one, so from now on I'm going to write the day that I started typing one the beginning authors note! Here it goes!  
26/07/2010  
There! WAIT! Time too xD  
12:33 PM  
There! Now isn't that cool! From now on I'm gonna try to cut a day off each of my update times, until I'm updating at LEAST once every two weeks! Aren't I amazing?**

Yeah, it's probably not gonna happen.  
Sorry, I love you all tons, but I'm just too good of a procrastinator to update on a regular basis… But I do hope I don't take four months again! I'll TRY to update on a monthly basis, but sometimes I'll update sooner, sometimes later. But, why am I babbling on like this? =D I love to babble! Alright, without further ado, I give you chapter four!  
WAIT!  
I need a beta.  
Bad.  
Any takers? PM me!  
Alright! NOW without further ado, I give you chapter four.  
Love y'all ;D

**Disclaimer- Same as always, not mine, everything belongs to the brilliant mind of L.J. Smith! (Except the story line, of course! That's all from my twisted and not so brilliant mind! xD)**

Love Me Like I Know You Can

Chapter 4

Gabriel/Kaitlyn

"What the hell Rob!" I all but screamed at him, signalling for Gabriel to push him down into the nearest dining room chair. "I know it's a shock, but you could have at _least_ given her a little bit of slack! You made it seem like it was all her fault, you stupid prick!" I pulled my hand back, fully prepared to slap him. And I would have, if Gabriel didn't have to be an ass and grab my wrist.

"Kait, you don't underst-"

"Then god damn explain it to me Rob! Because I do understand one thing. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess."

I let the unsaid words hand there in the air. _She wouldn't be pregnant. _But when everyone fell silent, I suddenly felt horrible. Rob was sitting there, looking all too much like a golden god, and we had just brought his perfect world crashing down around him. Too many problems, and with his helping nature, he wanted to fix them all. But some he just couldn't understand. Like 'Would you keep the baby?' In his mind, it was probably the only option. How could you _not _keep the baby? It's like killing it before it had the chance to live.

I babbled on in my head like that for another minute, but I was quickly realizing that most of what I was thinking was coming from Rob's head itself. These really were his ideas. Inside that golden, shiny mind, he had doubts, just like the rest of us.

"Kaitlyn, listen. I know you want to protect Anna. I know that you love her, but I love her too, and I need to go see her. Let me past."

I hadn't even realized that I was blocking the door; I was so caught up in my thoughts. But when I finally did come back down to earth, I stepped to the side. Rob made his way, as fast as he could in his disheveled state, across the hallway to his and Anna's room, where I knew she would be waiting. Not for him, probably, but waiting all the same.

As soon as he closed the door I snuck forward, pressing my ear against the smooth, intricate flowers etched into the dark wood.

"Rob, get out-"

"Anna, please, let me explain-"

"I don't want you to _explain-_"

"Anna, please..."

Anna was finally silent, and I heard Rob let out a sigh of relief.

"Anna, I didn't mean to sound rude. I swear, that was _not _my intention. But... You're pregnant, Anna. It was a bit of a surprise."

I heard a soft thud, and it took me a moment to realize that Rob had probably gone to his knees.

"I can feel it- our baby. I wasn't expecting to find out that way. I wasn't expecting to be the last person to know-"

"But you weren't the last! I only told Kait... Oh god, Rob, I'm so scared. I don't know if I want to keep the baby, or if we just aren't ready-"

There was no sound for a moment, but I only realized why when Rob started speaking again. They were both a tad breathless- he must have kissed her.

"I know Anna, I know. But no matter what you choose, I'll stand by you, alright? I love you, and I love our baby. I want you to keep it, and I want to be a father to our child. I want... Well, I was hoping for a better time to do this, but I guess this is as good of a moment as any..."

I heard more shuffling, and then a small gasp.

"Anna Eva Whiteraven, I promise to love you and our child every day of forever, as corny as that sounds. Will you marry me?"

I gasped, but Gabriel slipped a hand over my mouth just in time to prevent me from interrupting their moment.

_Thanks.  
_

_Anytime.  
_

"Oh my god... Rob..."

Some more shuffling, and I heard Anna blow her nose.

"Of course Rob. Yes."

I could all but hear Rob's huge grin, and then I did hear the crash that I'm assuming signalled the fact that Anna had tackled Rob to either make out with him, or hug him.

Hugging seemed to be the option of choice because, not ten seconds later, I heard, "You can come in now Kait."

I laughed, pushing the door open and squealing when I saw the little black box- recently emptied- abandoned on the floor a few feet from where Anna was sitting in Rob's lap, his arms around her.

"You would have failed ninja school."

"Hey! I'll have you know I can be _very _sneaky when I put my mind to it! Gabe, remember that time when I snuck out of the house to go to Mr. Z's, and you were walking down the street-"

"Yes," Gabe cut in, laughing as he held me from behind. "You still won't let that one go, will you?"

I ignored him, instead squirming out of his arms so I could fall to my knees beside Anna and Rob. "Let me see, let me see!"

Anna grinned, holding her left hand out with pride. I gasped. It was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. The detailing... and the diamond!

"Oh my gosh Rob, how much did you pa-"

"Not important. What is important is that Anna loves it, I love it, and-"

"Oh my _gawd! _You just _have _to let me design your wedding!"

Lydia was dragging Lewis by one hand, and had the other plastered to her mouth in shock.

"Oh my _gawd!_ That is the _perfect _ring for the designer I was thinking of... I can totally make a few calls-"

"Lewis," Gabe said coolly. "Control your girlfriend." Gabriel still had a grudge against Lydia for using us for her father, even though he was getting better at being nice- mostly by my insistence.

Lydia threw Gabriel a cold look, and Anna used the moment of silence to cut in.

"Actually, Lydia, we were hoping to center the wedding around the ring _and _the baby. And I guess this is as good a time as any to ask, so Kait, will you be my maid of honour?"

I grinned wide enough to hurt my cheeks, and wrapped my arms around my best friend. "Oh of course Anna! I wouldn't love anything better..."

Eventually Rob let Anna go, and I pulled her out of the room with me, the entire time discussing venues and colors and flowers and all sorts of other wedding-related things. It wasn't until I got to the subject of the baby that I slowed down the rapid fire questions. Pushing my fiery red hair out of my face, I sat down on the couch next to Anna, and hugged her tightly. "You're really going through with this, huh?"

"Yeah," she said with a grin. "He's ready and willing, Kait. Who am I to say no?"

I released her, and she pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

I had always loved Anna's eyes- so cool, so trusting, but right now they gave away more than she might have liked.

"Anna, you don't have to go through with this if you don't want to. You're in on this too. It's not just his decision; for crying out loud, he's not the one who's going to have to carry a child around in his stomach for nine months!"

Anna sighed, that deep, patient sigh that she used when we ranted about something she thought was totally pointless. I hated that sigh. "Kait, listen to me. I want this baby, alright? It's still just a bit... new to me, that's all. I'm fine with it-"

"But Anna, you can't be just _fine_! You have to want this with all your heart! This is bigger than taking in a stray dog. This is bigger than taking in a stray _horse_ for crying out loud. This is a _child. _Your own flesh and blood. Excuse me for thinking that if you even have the slightest amount of doubt you shouldn't go through with this!"

Anna sighed again- I _really _hated that sigh!- and rolled her eyes.

"Kait, please, I don't want to fight with you. I want this baby. Rob wants this baby. And we're getting married. I don't have any doubts, and I'm only a bit nervous. But I have Rob... and I have you. So I'll be fine."

It was me who sighed this time as I leaned forward to hug Anna tightly. "Oh course you have me honey. I wouldn't dream of it being any other way. Now, about that dress..."

**A/N- *deep sigh* Again, much too short for my liking... But I did get it out pretty damn fast, right? Ha ! Take that, procrastinators Inc! ... Wait! Does that mean I don't get the free cookies? No!  
Well here's the time and date I finished!  
01/08/10  
1:02 AM  
Well, I am pretty happy with this chapter, actually. Not exactly the way I planned on it going when I started out, and I definitely hoped it was going to be longer, but if you press that pretty little button down there it will encourage me to write faster! Really! It's magical!  
Now, down to business. As far as I can tell, a lot of you want Anna to be pregnant. I'm just gonna let you know where my mind is at so that none of you get your hopes up too high.  
Now, first of all, I need you all to know that I read each and every one of your reviews. I just don't have time to reply to many of them, but I do read them, and they make me sooo happy! But what a lot of you said is that you want Anna and Kait to be pregnant. Where I'm at right now, I don't think I can make them both pregnant, without the story sort of... dying. So I've decided to make Anna pregnant, and have Kait have a miscarriage.  
*makes calming motions with hands* Please! I know how hard this is for a lot of you to accept, but I have my reasons.  
Very, very good reasons.  
Think about the guilt sex people.  
**_**Think about it.  
THINK ABOUT IT.  
**_**Good.  
Now that I've got you all imagining hot, sweaty Gabriel, I'm going to tell you about my next surprise.  
Yes! I'm starting another Dark Visions story!  
Or at least thinking about it.  
The procrastinators Inc might give me that cookie if I don't post for a while... Anyway! Who do you want it to be about? Another Gabe and Kait? Or Rob and Anna? Or Lewis and Lydia? Or others? Give me your ideas, people!  
As always, I beg your forgiveness for my CRAZY long authors note, and hope you all do the futterwacken (of Alice in Wonderland people) in my honour!  
Love y'all ;D  
-Jess**


End file.
